digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon (Tamers)
and Mako |name=Impmon |katakana=インプモン |japname= |first=''Digimon Tamers: "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06 |actors=('Ja:) Hiroki Takahashi ('''En:) Derek Stephen PrinceDigimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Tamers Cast List |image= |gender=Male |fresh=Keemon''Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle'' |in-training=Yaamon |rookie='Impmon' |champion=Meramon''D-Power 3.0'' |ultimate=SkullMeramon |mega=Beelzemon |mega2=Beelzemon Blast Mode |digifuse=Shoutmon X5B }} Impmon is a from the Digimon . He is featured as a main character in Digimon Tamers and its associated movie Runaway Locomon, and is the Digimon partner of and Mako. During the early planning of the series, WiZ suggested Impmon as Takato Matsuki's Partner, but Chiaki J. Konaka wanted to begin the story with an innocent Digimon.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/impmon-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Impmon] Appearance Impmon is a small humanoid creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna. Description Impmon is a trouble making who spends most of his time picking on humans. He harasses the Tamers and their Digimon ( later briefly fights back and sends him flying). Impmon seems to dislike humans, saying that no "self-respecting Digimon" would ever ally themselves to one. Later scenes would show that Impmon is in fact the Digimon partner of two children; and Mako. Impmon ran away from the two after they continuously quarreled over him, treating him as if he were a toy. Impmon resents the Tamers and their Digimon because they, unlike him, are able to digivolve. He tries to prove himself by fighting , despite 's warnings, but suffers a devastating and painful defeat. Being humiliated and having his ego crushed, Impmon readily accepts the 's offer. Impmon would gain the ability to digivolve, but, in return, Impmon would have to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. He is very conflicted by this at first, remembering the kindness would show Impmon despite his constant insults, but he still accepts, desperate to digivolve. Impmon is granted the power to become , and blinded by the power, goes down a murderous path. He begins destroying virtually anything that comes in his way, eventually killing Jeri Katou's partner , triggering a battle that nearly ends in his destruction as retribution for Leomon's death. He is spared at the last moment by Jeri, her reasoning being that while she hated him for what he did, she didn't want to see anymore lives lost. Shaken by this display and considerably weakened from battle, he wanders off, now guilt-ridden and ashamed of his horrific deeds. He de-digivolves into Impmon again after being attacked by a group of Chrysalimon, whom he allows to attack him because he no longer wanted anything to do with the power that he formerly so reveled in, and is essentially left to die. Luckily, he is found by Renamon and Rika Nonaka, who decide to bring Impmon back into the Real World. After being not only spared, but saved by the people he had once hated and tried to destroy, Impmon eventually resolves to try and make right all the wrongs he'd committed towards others, especially Jeri and the other Tamers. With new goals in mind, Impmon returns to and reconciles with Ai and Mako, who, to his surprise and joy, not only welcome him back with open arms, but tell him that they will do anything to convince him to stay with them, even stop fighting. Touched by their display, Impmon finally admits (to as much himself, as well as to them) that he loves them. When the D-Reaper finally appears in , Impmon leaves to help the others. Ai and Mako send him their best wishes and a small toy gun, which he becomes . With this upgrade, he turns the tide of battle and finally seems to accept the other Tamers and Digimon as his friends. While at Takato's school, Impmon encounters Calumon and after learning Jeri's in trouble, joins with him to rescue her. He digivoves to Beelzemon; Blast Mode to fight D-Reaper's agents and after an unsuccessful attempt to rescue Jeri with Gallantmon's help, is badly injured and reverts to Impmon, only surviving because Grani rescues him. Later, on a bus out of town, Impmon believes he will die of his injuries and Ai and Mako's care for him cause them to get a D-Ark and become his official Tamers. After the D-Reaper's destruction, Impmon is at last able to ask Jeri for forgiveness. To his relief, she agrees, leaving Impmon finally at peace with the humans. A few months later, after 's defeat, he attends Rika's birthday party at the end, scarfing down food throughout the party. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Summons elementals of flame and ice. **'Infernal Funnel: Fire' (Summon: Flame): Summons an elemental of flame. *'Bada Boom' (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. Other appearances Digimon BattleSpirit / Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver.1.5 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon All-Star Rumble Impmon hates every Digimon who act as "pets" for humans, to gain the power to digivolve. Impmon hears about the Digital Monsters Evolution Tournament. Impmon considers it lame, as he assumes they will all just treat it like a big party. Impmon then realises that he could enter, beat everyone up, ruin their party a and mess up their entire tournament, so registers for it. Impmon defeats , , and . After defeating Dorulumon's, Dorulumon's eyes turn purple and states it has Dorulumon and will end the world. "Dorulumon" thanks Impmon and Impmon just finds it weird that Dorulumon was thanking him for beating him up. Impmon then defeats and . After the final battle, Shoutmon's eyes become purple too states he will destroy the Digital World. Magnadramon and Gatomon inform Impmon that the tournament was actually held to find "the hero of the Digital World" and that Impmon was their only hope. They state a virus had infected the Legendary Digimon and the standard enemy Digimon and had used Impmon to get him to defeat Dorulumon and Shoutmon, whilst also making a copy of Beelzemon from Impmon's data. Impmon is annoyed that someone else was trying to destroy the world, as that was his job and that he will beat them up for manipulating him. As the hero of the Digital World, Impmon is taken to the Lava Pit but is too late as the virus has force Digifused Shoutmon and Dorulumon with the Beelzemon copy to form Shoutmon X5B. Impmon's digivolves to Beelzemon and defeats Shoutmon X5B. As thanks for saving them from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Impmon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. In Dorulumon's story, Dorulumon fights Impmon in Coela Point in the final. Impmon complains that Dorulumon is his opponent in the final and that he's going to beat him up silly, just like "that other Digimon". Dorulumon enquires as to who that was and Impmon states it was "That red Rock and Roll Digimon". Dorulumon then realises that the scroll Guilmon had, had been referring to Shoutmon and asks Impmon if Shoutmon had been acting weird. Impmon states that Shoutmon had indeed been acting weird, as though he was being mind controlled but then states he's bored and attacks Dorulumon, starting the final battle. After defeating Impmon, Impmon's eyes suddenly turn purple and states he has made copies of everyone and will destroy the world. Gatomon appears and states that she is too late. Magnadramon informs Dorulumon that he doesn't know what the virus plans to do but that Shoutmon has just been kidnapped. Magnadramon tells Dorulumon that the tournament was actually held to find "the hero of the Digital World" and that due to winning the tournament, he was the hero of the Digital World and was the Digital World's only hope. Dorulumon is sent to the Lava Pit, where after defeating countless mindless Digimon but upon getting to the end, finds he's too late as Shoutmon has been force Digifused with the Dorulumon and Beelzemon clones to form Shoutmon X5B and is going on a rampage. Dorulumon Digifuses as well, into Shoutmon X4 and defeats X5B in a survival battle. As thanks for saving him from the virus, Shoutmon X5B abides by the ancient pact and gives Dorulumon the ability to Digifuse into Shoutmon X5B. In 's story, Impmon loses to her in the fifth round. In 's story, Impmon loses to him in the Semi final. In 's story, Impmon loses to him in the final. Other forms The name "Impmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Impmon gains the ability to digivolve into other more powerful forms (with different names). Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon All-Star Rumble Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles